1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a user interface for a personal digital assistant device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carrying a personal digital assistant (PDA) around is very convenient for tasks such as taking notes at a meeting or lecture, scheduling appointments, looking up addresses, and for performing a whole host of other functions. However, one function not easily performed with a PDA is that of telecommunications. A typical cellular telephone, meanwhile, offers a range of features, from speed dial to speakerphone to caller-ID, phonebook, etc. In order to have the functionality of a cellular telephone and the functionality of a PDA, consumers have generally had to choose from a selection of largely unsatisfactory options. The most common option is to carry both a PDA and cell phone. This is undesirable, however, because of the obvious impractical aspects of having to deal with two separate devices, both in terms of sheer bulk as well as the inconvenience of switching between units. Simply put, there are more things to buy, more things to break, and more things to lose.
Another option is to purchase an add-on telephone device for a PDA. While this option is preferable to carrying two devices around, it still has limitations. For example, an add-on telephone device adds bulk to and changes the form factor of the PDA. In addition, since such a PDA must be designed to operate without an add-on telephone, the degree to which the user interface of the PDA can be integrated with the user interface of the add-on telephone is limited. Thus, an add-on solution is of only limited value, since there is not a true integration between the cellular telephone device and the PDA, but rather two separate devices at best co-existing side-by-side.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing a user interface to a device featuring integrated functionality of both a PDA and cellular telephone.